


Writing assignment bullshit

by KoruChaos



Category: Mostly anyways - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: This is literally just a dumping ground for writing assignments, don't get too excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruChaos/pseuds/KoruChaos
Summary: Title says all. Dumping grounds for writing assignments that I think are good enough to post.Honestly, this will probably be even more of a cluttered shitshow than my oneshot collections.





	Writing assignment bullshit

When Theodore rounded the corner to the alley that led to his door, he had not expected to see a man slumped against the far side of the wall.

The man was bleeding, and Theodore didn't know what to do.

In a moment of desperation, he unlocked his door and dragged the man into his apartment, laid him down on the couch, ran into the bathroom to find a first aid kit, walked back out, and promptly realized he had no idea what he was doing. Rolling the stranger's sleeve up, he saw a huge gash running along the back of his forearm. Pelting back into the bathroom to fetch and dampen a washcloth, he quickly went back to the man's side, attempting to clean the wound enough to put disinfectant and gauze over it.

It suddenly hit him that he could have called 911 at any time, and he just hadn't thought of it.

Glancing back over at the man on the couch, Theodore pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911, silently cursing at himself for not thinking of doing so sooner. “911, what is your emergency?” He took a deep breath, trying to think of what to tell the woman on the other end of the line, before saying “There was a man in an alley. He was bleeding really badly, but I think I've slowed it down a little. He's in my apartment on the couch. He hasn't woken up yet.”

“Alright. What is your address?” He quickly rattled off the numbers, internally congratulating himself for having finally memorized it. “Thank you. We should be there in twenty minutes.” He sighed in relief as he hung up. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep the man stable. He jumped slightly when he heard a groan from the couch. “O-oh, hey! You're awake! You probably shouldn't try to move your arm too much, there's a pretty nasty cut there.” The stranger barely responded, only moving his head to look down at his bandaged forearm. “Uh, do you need anything? Water, maybe?” The man finally looked up at Theodore, eyes blank and face unreadable. “Not at the moment,” he hissed, voice scratchy and hoarse, before bursting into a coughing fit. “Okay, maybe some water would be nice.”

Theodore grinned at him, happy he could help a little more, and ran into the kitchen, filling a plastic cup with water and walking back into the living room to hand it over to the stranger. “Do you mind if I ask what your name is?” The man shook his head. “Well, in that case, what's your name?” The stranger took a drink of water before replying. “My name's Ronnie Shaw. Who're you?”

“I'm Theodore Nichols, but you can call me Theo if you want. I called 911, they should be here pretty soon.” Ronnie gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, Theo. I probably wouldn't have made it if you didn't bring me in here.” Theodore just grinned back. “Yeah, I'm glad I saw you. I probably woulda freaked out if I saw a dead guy right in front of my door when I tried to go to work.” Ronnie snickered slightly. “To be fair, I would too.” They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a while, occasionally glancing at the clock to see how much longer it would be until an ambulance came.

“Hey, Theo?” Theodore jumped at the sudden noise. “Yeah?” “What's your phone number?” The smaller man shoved his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone, flicked through the settings to try and find the number, and showed it to Ronnie. “Sorry. I would've just showed you, but I can't remember what it is. It's honestly a miracle I actually remembered my address.” Ronnie just grinned at him. “Don't worry, it's fine. I only just memorized mine. Do you have a notepad?” Theodore grabbed a package of sticky notes and a pen off of the table and handed them to the other man, who quickly jotted down his phone number and gave the items back to his new companion.

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and picked up Ronnie. Theodore waved as they walked him out of the apartment.

“It was nice meeting you!”

Ronnie gave a thumbs up over his shoulder. “Ditto. I'll try and call later.”

Theodore grinned at the realization that he'd just made his first friend in years.

It certainly could've been under better circumstances, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh, I don't really know what I'm doing with this. Good enough considering I'm fourteen at the time of posting this chapter, I guess (not really "good enough" at all, this sucks ass).
> 
> Sorry for no physical descriptors other than Theodore being short/Ronnie being tall, I was trying to get this done as quickly as possible while still having it be readable.
> 
> ALSO I didn't forget about that BatIM prompt you gave me, MsFaust, I just got stuck. Again.
> 
> Oops.


End file.
